<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Main Attraction by OhNoMyBreadsticks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139564">The Main Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks'>OhNoMyBreadsticks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bready's S&amp;S Bingo Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Canon Character of Color, Double Penetration, F/F, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Witcher Stamina (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt's done some kinky stuff before, but being the main attraction like this is new. He could get very very used to it though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Cahir Mawr Dyffryn aep Ceallach/Eskel/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Everyone, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bready's S&amp;S Bingo Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Main Attraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo square 'gangbang'. It really got away from me and ended up way longer than I thought, but it was a blast to write XD Just some good old filth ahoy, so please enjoy some Geralt loving!</p><p>I didn't imagine anyone as particularly being their book/show/game versions except for Triss and Yennefer, who are always their wonderful show versions in my head!</p><p>Also shoutout to the always awesome <a href="https://jaskiersvalley.tumblr.com/">Jaskiersvalley</a>for encouraging me and helping beta/brainstorm this fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Really, Geralt wasn’t sure how the plan got started. Saying it out loud or writing it down </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> made it sound absolutely ludicrous, but whenever they had come up with it it had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Winters at Kaer Morhen had become a bustling affair, with the number of guests slowly increasing over the years. First it had been Yennefer (well, first after Jaskier, but he didn’t count in Geralt’s mind), to help train Ciri, then Triss, to work the apothecary and vegetable gardens back into shape. And, of course, to make out with Yennefer whenever they both had breaks. To Geralt’s great offense, Ciri didn’t even exclaim ‘ew, kissing!’ like she did every time she caught him and Jaskier trading kisses in some alcove. Apparently it was because ‘boys are gross’. Raising a daughter was difficult at times, that was for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the gender balance too close to equal, Lambert and Eskel had started bringing their own guests to add to the roster, slowly turning their partnership into a big pile of men who were terribly in love. An ex-Nilfgaardian was bad enough, but the year they dragged a Cat Witcher in by the scruff, Vesemir had almost had a conniption. That was the end of Kaer Morhen’s open door policy, although Geralt was sure that if one of them turned up with another lover or friend in tow, Vesemir would buckle and allow them in. He was soft under all that bluster, and Geralt knew that he loved having the castle alive with happy voices instead of cries and wails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. Okay, the wailing still happened, but it was of a much more pleasant kind, and usually only happened at night. They had had to get quite creative with how they laid out their sleeping arrangements so as not to get caught or wake up Ciri. Or, even worse somehow, Vesemir. There was something about his baleful stare over breakfast that had them hanging their heads and thinking about maybe getting into gags for a change. Not that any amount of parental-figure posturing could actually deter any of the couples, so they just had to get creative with it. Something none of them had any trouble with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan - the plan to have an orgy, that is - had taken shape via letters and xenovox sessions over the months where they were all separated. Probably best, because it wasn’t always easy to negotiate. They all trusted each other with their lives in battle, but getting naked and down to business required a different kind of trust. Jaskier had taken care of all the planning, ensuring that ground rules were laid down, discussions of what was and wasn’t allowed, and who was allowed to touch who. For this first session (because Jaskier was sure there would be another one), they had all agreed that the only shared body would be Geralt’s. Everyone else would stay restricted to their own couples for fooling around while they weren’t taking turns with Geralt, although watching was encouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personally, Geralt found the setup to be the most nerve-wracking part of the process. If Jaskier wanted to have a wild sex orgy, then he should have just said that, set a date, and left out all this negotiation. It involved far too much of Geralt actually verbalizing his preferences, which was difficult even after years of being with his bard. Again, it required a different kind of trust to be able to tell your housemates that you would prefer not to get choked, but you were fine with taking two cocks at once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally though, night had arrived. Mercifully, Vesemir had taken Ciri out on a wilderness exploration trip for the week, both for bonding time and also for practice navigating in the woods. He also maybe had found the schedule for the orgy (yes, a schedule, despite all of Geralt’s attempts at saying they should just start and see where things went) and said in no simple terms that he wasn’t going to be within earshot of Kaer Morhen when it happened. Ah well, it had all worked out in the end, since that meant they could completely remodel one of the rooms and not have to worry about locking the doors to make sure they didn’t have any unexpected visitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all of Geralt’s years as a Witcher, nothing had ever really prepared him for a night like this. He’d attended a few sex parties at the Passiflora, but those didn’t feature all of the people he cared about most in one room. They also didn’t have him as the main attraction, which he very much was tonight. They had cleared the room and padded the floor in front of the roaring fire with furs and rugs, where Geralt was sitting and watching the others as they got undressed. It had been easier for him to disrobe earlier with Jaskier, getting a few last minute words of encouragement from his partner. It wasn’t that he wasn’t eager as hell for this experience, more that he was experiencing a small case of stage fright. He knew the others weren’t about to judge his body, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice of worry in his mind was always loud and clear, needing reassurance in order to quiet down. And honestly, the smell of lust permeating the room was doing a damn good job of reassuring Geralt that the others were just as eager to be here. Aiden was giving him an eager once over as he shucked his trousers off, and Geralt didn’t need to look to feel the eyes of the two women on him as well. He could smell their slick already, and that had his cock slowly twitching to life. A gentle giggle from behind confirmed that Jaskier had finished braiding his hair and had noticed just how interested Geralt was getting in the proceedings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s eager,” He teased, one hand slowly roving down Geralt’s chest, fingers tracing old scars and new before settling on tugging at a nipple. Geralt just huffed out a sound that was part relief, part ‘obviously’ before turning to capture Jaskier’s lips with his own. He knew they weren’t on that damned schedule until everyone else had a turn, but the schedule wasn’t his concern now. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his concern was nipping gently at Jaskier’s bottom lip to get him to make one of those delightful little gasps, his hand squeezing at Geralt’s pec appreciatively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the warmup show, or are you trying to skip in line?” Came Yennefer’s purring drawl, snapping Geralt back to the reality of them being in a room full of other people who were now also naked. He turned to look and found her standing with an arm comfortably around Triss’ waist, both women watching him with equal parts fondness and hunger. They all had their own histories together, but this, the way they were now, this was better. They could all agree on that. And it was about to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>even better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if the way Triss was already shifting her weight to press her thighs together was any indication. She always had had an insatiable imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stuck his tongue out playfully and escaped from behind Geralt before he had a chance to protest. “Never fear, the night will proceed as planned!” He announced cheerfully, like he was opening a county fair and not a gangbang. Continuing on his merry way, he flitted to the table on the side of the room, gesturing to it as he explained “Water and oil is here, please don’t confuse the two and try to drink the oil, that would probably be a quick way to kill the mood. And if you don’t want to participate, what’s the secret word?” He set his hands on his hips and fixed all of the occupants of the room with a grin. Geralt was glad to see he wasn’t the only person still not used to this whole ‘secret word’ system, but he could see why it needed to be put in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hunt” was eventually mumbled out by everyone, and Jaskier had the audacity to give a little thumbs up. Geralt finally lost his patience, grumbling out “If someone doesn’t touch my dick soon, I’m going to start jacking myself off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jaskier could do any more fussing, Yennefer crossed the distance between them and pulled Geralt into a searing kiss, effectively silencing his grumbling and starting the event at the same time. She always was efficient. Geralt melted into the kiss, immediately ready to resume the more submissive role he had always taken when they slept together. She clearly enjoyed that, by the way she pushed him down onto his back and dove further into the kiss. Geralt’s hands came up to stroke at her back as well and pull her closer, tangling in that raven-dark hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Triss, as usual, wasn’t one to let Yennefer steal the spotlight, and soon enough Geralt found his lips claimed by a gentler but no less competent kisser. As Triss worked her way into his mouth, Yennefer got to work preparing his cock, slick fingers pumping at him in such a way that had him gasping, eager for more. She’d never been one for much foreplay, so he didn’t have to wait long. Triss ended their kiss to breath, and also so that she and Geralt could both watch as Yennefer seated herself on his cock. Whining, Geralt couldn’t help but twist his hips just a little, seeking out that perfect joining of their bodies. That earned him a twisted nipple, but it was worth it to hear the way the last of her breath rushed out of her lips at the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt was about to reach for Triss’s breasts to give her some attention while they watched Yennefer start to ride his cock properly, when she made it clear she wasn’t about to just sit beside him and watch. She intended to sit atop him and watch. Rising up onto her knees, slender but well-muscled thighs framed Geralt’s face, giving him plenty of time to realize just what kind of a treat he was in for. She was delightfully wet already, just as he had suspected, and Geralt took his time to lick her clean before diving in. Triss appreciated the slow buildup, as evidenced by the soft moans coming from above his head. They mixed perfectly with the harsh little gasps from Yennefer as she rode him with purpose and confidence - clearly she had a goal and she wasn’t about to let up until she reached it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to concentrate because the pleasure was winding up through his spine and out to his fingertips, but Geralt had always loved eating pussy. He took a few tries to reacquaint himself with Triss’s preferences, then worked his tongue between her folds, alternating shallow thrusts into her hole and heavier licks across her clit until she was gasping and thrusting down with her hips to get more pressure. Those gasps were cut off with a low groan as Yennefer leaned across to lock lips with her girlfriend, the change in her angle wrenching a moan from Geralt in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take the two women long to come after that - not with Yennefer riding him like that, and Geralt eating Triss out like his life depended on it. She nearly smothered him when she came, thighs locking tight around his face as she rode out the aftershocks. It wouldn’t be a bad way to go, he thought briefly, before Yennefer started to spasm around him, and he realized this would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to go. She couldn’t keep up her rhythm but dammit if she didn’t try, getting a few more thrusts in before she stilled, shaking and panting and clinging to Triss. Geralt whined, close to the edge but not quite over it, and not wanting to risk thrusting up into Yennefer when she was oversensitive like this. He couldn’t quite hold his hips back from wriggling though, and Yennefer pulled off with a slightly displeased hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t go far though, helping Triss swing off of Geralt’s face and collapse against his chest, smiling blissfully up at him through her halo of curls. He couldn’t help but smile in return, but his head fell back with a groan when his cock was suddenly enveloped in wet heat, Yennefer sinking down as far as she could in one go. Her one hand was braced on his thigh, the other cupping his balls as she worked to get him off. It didn’t take much, the tension of the evening and the smell of lust and sex and slick permeating his every breath and heightening his sense of pleasure. Geralt’s orgasm hit him suddenly, and he arched as best he could with a low groan. Yennefer had always had a talented mouth, and even though she spit when she was finished he couldn’t fault her for one moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt was left panting and pleasure dizzy after just the first round, which his brain was quick to remind him of. Thank god for Witcher stamina, although he wasn’t sure if the others were likely to want to use his cock. He was thankful he didn’t have to move, regardless, leaning up to kiss Triss goodbye as Yennefer helped her up. Yennefer winked at him as she left, clearly having plans to continue enjoying herself if the hand on her girlfriend’s ass was anything to go by. There were sounds of a small scuffle coming from the other side of the room, and Geralt mustered the strength to raise his head and look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very pouty Lambert was trying to keep his seat on Eskel’s lap, despite being told that he needed to wait his turn while Eskel and Cahir took theirs. There were a few muted curses, and then he was being pacified by Aiden, whose mouth and one talented hand had the irate Wolf melting against him in no time. Judging by the state of Lambert’s cock and the shiny slick between his legs, Eskel had been keeping his own cock warm this whole time, riling up the younger Witcher. On purpose, clearly, given the twinkle in his eye and the sly twist to his lips. Geralt didn’t have much time to think about Lambert’s cock anyways when there were two more perfectly appetizing cocks headed his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth hopefully, but Eskel just chuckled and effortlessly pulled him up into his arms. His kiss was possessive, and the way he didn’t even have to exert himself to lift Geralt had him moaning against those scarred lips. After he had thoroughly claimed Geralt’s mouth (something Geralt was considering adding as mandatory next time because damn he was enjoying it), Eskel gently propped him up on his hands and knees, petting over his slightly disheveled braid and praising him on how good he looked already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll look even better stuck between our cocks,” Eskel rumbled, as Cahir made his presence felt with two hands on Geralt’s hips. The anticipation had Geralt whining with excitement, his arousal spiking even if his dick was still recovering from its last spend. He couldn’t decide if he wanted Eskel filling him up from behind or filling up his throat, so he was glad that decision had already been made for him. Like Yennefer wasn’t one to waste time on foreplay, Geralt wasn’t one to waste time when there was a cock that was available to be sucked. He leaned forward and took the tip into his mouth, looking up at Eskel through his eyelashes with a coquettish attitude that earned him a rumbling chuckle and a hand cupping his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always were eager to have your mouth full,” He teased, and with evidence of Triss’s arousal covering his face, Geralt couldn’t very much deny it. Not that he would want to - there was nothing better than using his mouth to please a partner. He got to work eagerly, slowly working his way down Eskel’s impressive shaft, taking the time to lave his tongue along the underside, mapping out all the places that would make Eskel’s breath stutter or his fingers twitch. Geralt was dimly aware of Cahir prepping him with way more oil than was really necessary, but the slow slide of his cock was worth the slightly sticky discomfort on his thighs. Now Geralt felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span> full, but he barely had time to revel in it before the not-a-Nilfgaardian was starting to thrust into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Geralt was being filled from both ends, pushed and pulled deeper onto both cocks by the rhythms of their owners' hips. There was no way these two hadn’t practiced this before, and Geralt couldn’t help but feel a sense of smugness as he remembered Lambert’s pout earlier. He had to focus on breathing though, Eskel’s cock nudging up against the back of his throat with every thrust. His careful blowjob from earlier devolved quickly into a messy affair, moans and spit dripping from his lips in equal measure as he tried to focus on pleasuring his partner. Cahir was making it damn hard with the way he was gripping Geralt’s hips to angle his thrusts, doing a surprisingly good job of finding just the right positions to have Geralt crying out. His own cock was hard and aching again, but he didn’t have the time to reach back and touch himself, too busy being the very willing cocksleeve for these two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eskel came first, gripping Geralt’s hair as the only warning before he was spilling into his mouth. Geralt tried to relax his already aching jaw but it was a tall order and he knew he must look absolutely wrecked when his mouth was finally freed, mess covering his chin. Eskel wiped him clean as soon as he recovered, hands a little shaky but still incredibly gentle. Geralt could do little more than whine his thanks, Cahir still abusing his prostate even as his thrusts got sloppy and uneven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Wolf, we need you nice and blissed out for the next part. I want to see you come just like this” Eskel purred, cradling Geralt’s face in his palms. And dammit, Geralt had always been eager to please. The feeling of Cahir spilling inside him, those last few jackrabbit thrusts finally stilling as he draped across Geralt’s back, was enough to set him off. He tried to keep looking up at Eskel but couldn’t, his eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure rolled through him in waves. He only really came back to himself as he was rolled onto his side, away from the mess he had made on the rug below. Everything was fuzzy with pleasure, his limbs loose and his skin damp with sweat. There are people speaking, voices rumbling in the background, but he doesn’t hear any of their words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt came back to himself being cradled in strong arms, the feeling of bare skin on skin comforting despite all the stickiness and sweat. There was a hand petting down his back, gentling him as someone murmured “That’s it, sweetheart, come on back to us, we’re waiting for you.” He managed to get his eyes to cooperate, fluttering open to finally stare down at...Lambert? The younger Wolf Witcher was on his back on the furs, holding Geralt comfortably on his chest. Despite appearances, they were similar in height, although their musculature often made Geralt look significantly larger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Geralt opened his eyes, Lambert grinned and patted him on the back. “There you are, champ. You feeling okay?” He asked, and Geralt was surprised at the honesty evident in his tone. Not because Lambert was unfeeling or callous, or any of the things he tried to project in order to protect himself - oh no, Geralt knew better than that. No, Geralt was surprised that Lambert was holding it together so well, given the straining erection he could feel pressed between their bodies. The feeling was enough to have his own cock twitch with interest, but even Witcher stamina couldn’t rev him back up a third time so soon after his second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt eventually remembered to nod, and murmured a tired “Mmhm” that had him rewarded with another pat on the back. Lambert could surely smell the simmering arousal and want still floating around him in a haze, which only strengthened the verbal confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Aiden and I are gonna have our fun” Lambert purred, his hands shifting to start pushing Geralt up onto his knees. A strong set of hands on Geralt’s waist from behind confirmed that Aiden was, in fact, also ready to have some fun. They must have been waiting this whole time he was passed out, Geralt realized, and a vague sense of comfort and warmth bloomed in his chest. Not that he would have expected any less, but it was always an accomplishment when a Witcher’s trust is proved to be well-placed. Especially with a Cat Witcher, someone Geralt would have never allowed at his back, clothed or not, a few short years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eskel’s words, ‘we need you nice and blissed out for the next part’, played in Geralt’s head as a mystery as he was urged up onto his knees and Lambert’s cock slipped slowly inside of him. It was slow, because Lambert is somewhat thicker than Cahir, but it registered as nothing but a pleasant stretch, Geralt letting out a soft sound from the back of his throat as he bottomed out (or was that sound from Lambert? Hard to tell). It was a good thing he didn’t have to put much effort in to keep himself upright, because he had pretty much gotten lost in the feeling of getting used at this point, the pleasure of being filled again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no way he could have missed the feeling of a finger being slipped in beside Lambert’s cock though. Partly because it tugged at his rim in a way that sent a shiver up his spine, and partly because Lambert let out a strangled sound of pleasure at the sensation, his hips jostling and pressing up further into Geralt. Aiden murmured something that calmed Lambert’s movements, and the next moments blurred together as more fingers slipped into him, Aiden meticulous and unrelenting. The reason for all of this should have been more obvious to Geralt, but until he felt the blunt press of a second cockhead against his hole he honestly didn’t know what was coming. The sudden realization had him gasping and pressing back, eager to be filled up all the way to his limit. Just the thought had his tired cock beginning to leak onto Lambert’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the smaller Cat Witcher might have been calm and composed as he ever-so-slowly slid into Geralt, Lambert finally lost his patience completely. He had been keyed up since the very beginning, what with Eskel riling him up and denying him an early orgasm, and he couldn’t hold back any more. He thrust up into Geralt as Aiden slipped further in, the motion drawing three very different sounds from all three men - a hiss of equal parts pleasure and frustration from Aiden, a groan of satisfaction from Lambert, and a punched out noise that Geralt couldn’t quite place even though it was his own. The pleasure and the sting of the stretch blended together to form some other, even more potent feeling that he was drowning in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Geralt didn’t have to weather that sensation for long, as the other two Witchers finally found their rhythm, fucking into him with abandon. Aiden goaded Lambert on from behind Geralt, his smaller frame still strong enough to press him further down onto Lambert’s cock. It was a mess, a blur really, each thrust leaving Geralt wondering if this is the fullest he’s ever been, if he’s ever going to feel this good again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a mess, even before Lambert finally lost control and filled him up further with his spend, whimpering as Aiden took advantage of the smoother slide to really start fucking him hard, putting his leverage from above and behind to good use. Geralt found his face pressed against Lambert’s chest, both of them moaning through the onslaught until suddenly it was all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the silence of their still bodies, the sound of panted breaths was all that remained, and Geralt was suddenly unbearably hot. He attempted to roll away but found his limbs to be completely limp and useless, a weak whimper escaping at the revelation. Lambert was no use, but Aiden had his wits about him still, and straightened up enough to help tug Geralt off his partner and onto the furs next to him. He landed with another soft sound, and suddenly there were cool hands on his body, gently checking him for any visible signs of injury or distress. His eyes blinked open and shut slowly, watching as if through a thick pane of glass the way Lambert and Aiden were helped to their feet by Eskel and Cahir, and how Yennefer handed Jaskier a damp cloth that was suddenly being pressed to Geralt’s forehead. Another set of hands briefly smoothed through his hair, combing through the sweaty strands and freeing them from where they’d gotten stuck to his forehead, and then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Geralt woke up, head being cradled on Jaskier's lap as his partner looked down at him. Before he could try and speak, he was being shushed, and a cup of water was guided to his lips. Those stupid little water cups turned out to not be so stupid when the first drink slid down his parched throat in a relief he hadn’t known he’d needed. He took a few more sips before clearing his throat to try and speak again, murmuring a hoarse “Hey” that had Jaskier giggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself, handsome. How are you feeling?” Jaskier asked, clearly not fazed by Geralt’s less than smooth delivery. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> just been fucked by about six different people, after all, he deserved to be cut a little slack. Geralt had to take stock of his body before answering, making a concerted effort to actually be honest instead of just saying that he was fine. Difficult, but easier after the years of practice together with his very encouraging bard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Sore. Sweaty. But fucking great.” Geralt finally settled on, looking back up at Jaskier with a lopsided grin. It’s the truth, he really did feel completely satisfied, fucked out in all the best ways. Like running a training course to completion (hah) but using far different muscles. It was going to be a little bit until he could sit comfortably again, but that’s a small price to pay for all the fun he’s had. Jaskier smiled back and leaned down to kiss him, slow and sweet and without any heat behind it. Geralt wasn’t sure he could handle any more heat at this point, to be honest. He knew his partner is the only one he didn’t manage to service at some point in this whole business, but that’s something they’d discussed beforehand, something Jaskier had reassured him he’d be fine with. He certainly seemed happy, looking down at Geralt fondly, one hand idly petting over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. When can we do it again?” Geralt asked, and Jaskier’s answering smile was so full of love, it made his heart ache. The sooner the better, then.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this very self-indulgent first entry - more bingo fills will be coming (haha) throughout the month of February and into the start of March, so stay tuned!!</p><p>Any and all comments or kudos at any time are loved and cherished &lt;3 If you'd like to see more of my drabbles or stop by for a chat you can find me over on <a href="https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>